


Baby Driver

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Ion Because He Deserves to be Mentioned, Angry Castiel/Dean Winchester, Angst, Arguing, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Break Up and Make Up, Driving, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Balthazar/Castiel, Post-Break Up, Reference to that episode so spoilers in play sorta, References to Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uber, Uber Driver Dean, Unrequited Balthazar/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: "Just drive.""What speed do I have to stay above?"Cas’s chest feels like someone’s wrapping a rubber band around it and pulling until it snaps back. He knows that voice. There’s only one person who would reference Speed. "Dean."





	Baby Driver

"Just drive."

"What speed do I have to stay above?"

Cas’s chest feels like someone’s wrapping a rubber band around it and pulling until it snaps back. He knows that voice. There’s only one person who would reference _Speed._ "Dean."

Dean lifts his head a little to align those earthly green eyes with the rearview mirror. "Heya, stranger,” he greets with the lift of his eyebrows. Cas doesn’t have to see him to know he’s grinning ear-to-ear. Dean does that when he’s amused.

Cas, however, is far from. "What happened to Richie?"

"Richie is sick. I cover for him."

"Of course you do."

After an uneasy silence that follows after Dean puts the car in drive and makes Cas grateful he didn’t try those Purple Nurples, Dean looks up into the mirror again, “So, what’re you in for?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Cas snaps. That’s all he says after a moment. There’s a reason Dean’s his _ex_ -boyfriend. The ex represents everything he’s excluded from knowing about in Cas’s life. But he also knows this ride home won’t be any less excruciating if he doesn’t talk. “Bad date.”

"What was his name?"

"How did you know my date was a he?"

"What was his name?" Dean presses regardless.

He’s good at that. Putting pressure on him. "Balthazar."

"Well that was your first mistake right there,” Dean laughs dryly. Hopefully as dry as his sex life since Cas left. The only thing Dean looks to be getting in his spare time now is a couple of rim jobs from this crappy old Tucson with questionable stains on the car seats.

Cas scoffs, "You're really gonna lecture _me_ about mistakes?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot: You're the Sheppard Jesus, here to teach all us sinners how to be pillars for our community."

"I'm not the one that played God."

"Oh please."

“No, it's true! That night you came home—I remember it, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't because you had, yet again, filled your weekend quota to the brim with whiskey, so I’ll fill you in.” Cas is probably being more harsh than he needs to be. That’s how he was raised, never to be too critical of anyone for fear that you’ll be ostracized. But he’s tired of being stepped on. He’d rather be viewed as mean than be never heard. “You were waving your arms around, yelling at me not to hang out with Ishim anymore. He was in the other _room_ , Dean!"

"Ishim insulted you day in and out,” Dean points out, shaking his head. “Cas, every time he left our apartment, you'd have to pour yourself a glass of wine."

"So I can't have a glass of wine, but you can get drunk with Benny almost every weekend. Makes perfect sense. I don't know how I didn't see that before."

"Don't you attack Benny. He's my best friend and has been since before we met. He has never had anything to do with this."

"Why don't you date him then?" Cas bites back. "You always stuck up for Benny before you even thought about me. When was the last time I got flowers, huh? Or chocolates?" He pauses upon thinking of something that truly horrifies him: "When was the last time you went down on me?"

Dean’s angry now. But there’s something else in his piqued expression Cas can’t identify. "Don't make me turn this car around, Cas. I swear to God—”

"I think it’s a little too late to turn around, don’t you think?”

They fall into another silence, this one more uncomfortable than the last. The radio is on low, playing the whimsical acoustic instrumental of a Kansas song Cas only knows because of Dean. He played it for him on his Gibson when Cas’s mom passed. “Dust in the Wind”. 

That just makes him even madder. Then Dean has the balls to speak up first: "Cas."

"No."

"Cas,” Dean says again. This time it’s more of a plea.

Cas supposes he has no choice. Unless he throws himself out of a moving vehicle right now. Knowing Dean though, he’d probably stop the car and chase after him on foot, like in the movies. Dean’s always been a hopeless romantic.  So, even though it pains him in every way, he meets Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

"I never wanted to get between you and Ishim,” Dean says before scoffing, “I actually kinda liked the guy's taste at first. But _you_ were in his palette. Everything you did, he'd try to one up you.

“He hated the way you dressed, the way you talked, the way you smiled—fuck, Cas, your smile is your best quality. Your eyes do this thing where they wrinkle around the edges like candy wrappers and..." Dean shakes his head and keeps his eyes solely on the road now, instead of filtering back and forth. "I couldn't take it. I'm sorry if that's what tore us apart, or maybe it was me drinking too much, but I'm glad the alcohol flushed him out of both our systems."

Ishim is an awful person, Cas will admit to that. He became friends with him through church, but, unlike a practicing Christian, Ishim used their newfound friendship for bad intentions. But Cas didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have any other friends—besides Dean, but Dean was his boyfriend. It was humiliating either way, being humiliated by Ishim or by having no friends.

"I'm sorry too,” Cas says. “Not for calling you out on your shit, because you _are_ an asshole sometimes, but I can be too. I guess I was just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"What you and Benny have," Cas responds. "He's your best friend, you know. I just figure there's a reason you'd wanna spend your weekends getting drunk with him because he's better. And I know how uptight I can be.”

"Cas, don’t you get it? I _needed_ uptight. Who convinced me to quit mechanical engineering to pursue my dream of opening up a restaurant?"

"Only because you were always cranky."

"Hell yeah I was cranky. I hated my job. And you inspired me to change it." Cas sees Dean in the side mirror smiling. This one is real. Cas knows because Dean also has this thing about his smile: The balls in his cheeks become more apparent by the creases in his mouth. "Besides, I only get drunk with Benny because I was stupid enough up until a few minutes ago to assume you hated bars. Considering your dad and all..."

Cas shakes his head. "I hate my dad, but bars are alright. I actually got another guy's number while I was on that date. Hot, too. Jake Gyllenhaal-looking with Bradley Cooper hair. But I threw it away."

"What? Why?"

"His name was Ion," Cas replies, face contorting. "I don't trust guys named after TV channels."

"Well, at least he was ‘positively entertaining',” Dean jokes. Cas smiles a little. He nearly forgot how funny Dean can be when he’s not a jerk. Or Cas, for that matter. "This is you."

"Oh,” Cas says dumbly, looking out at what was once _their_ apartment complex. He starts sliding towards the other door to get out when he catches Dean’s eye looking back. “Um… thanks.”

Dean bows his head. "No problem.”

Cas bites his lip. "So, um, I'm actually new to Uber. Do I give you your tip separately or...?"

"Oh, it should ask you if you want to add a tip after you get inside,” Dean replies. "But in your case, I think it's sort of backwards."

Cas tilts his head. "How so?"

Using the armrest as his boost, Dean unbuckles his seatbelt to lean into the backseat, giving Cas no time to react when he presses his lips against his. He still smells like the leather in his Chevy Impala and tastes like a microwavable dinner. It’s Salisbury Steak today.

"Mm, no, actually, I think I do have a tip,” Cas remarks after Dean pulls away.

"Yeah?” Dean questions, too distracted by Cas’s lips, still inches away, “what's that?"

"You should date me again."


End file.
